


Wings Of Fire:Emerald Hills School

by Petra_Paisley



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra_Paisley/pseuds/Petra_Paisley
Summary: The egg cracked in half and Aura watched in awe.Cobia looked proud to stand beside Aura and watch their egg hatch.A lavender dragonet poked her head through the egg shell.She took after her mothers NightWing shape.She had the spines of a RainWing and the underside of her wings sparkled like stars.She was bi-eyed.One of them was blue while the other was purple.Both of them reflected he stars above.Gills ran along her neck and the same royal Sea-Wing pattern was on her.Silver tear drops at each side of her eye resembled her NightWing powers.She had darker purple on each of her paws.She fanned out her wings.Aura's eyes glittered with glee.The little dragonet was definitely a mind reader.





	1. Chapter 1

Prolouge:

The egg cracked in half and Aura watched in awe.Cobia looked proud to stand beside Aura and watch their egg hatch.A lavender dragonet poked her head through the egg shell.She took after her mothers NightWing shape.She had the spines of a RainWing and the underside of her wings sparkled like stars.She was bi-eyed.One of them was blue while the other was purple.Both of them reflected he stars above.Gills ran along her neck and the same royal Sea-Wing pattern was on her.Silver tear drops at each side of her eye resembled her NightWing powers.She had darker purple on each of her paws.She fanned out her wings.Aura's eyes glittered with glee.The little dragonet was definitely a mind reader.The way she looked at her mother and father said it all.She had such beauty.She didn't have a SandWing tail barb like her mom,but she gave off heat like one.Cold white dots ran down her spine with pale blue like her mom.Her wings were slightly larger like a SkyWings.Crystal watched the little dragonet happily."She's an obvious SevenWing." Cobia said.Her lung capacity was of a MudWing and she had fire-resistant wings and scales."What should we name her.I can't think of anything." Cobia admitted."Well I've been thinking about names...But none of them fit.I mean,She's a mind reader.I do think a NightWing name is in order." Aura said.Futuresight smiled,clearly pleased at the thought of having her named like a NightWing."How about..." Aura paused then almost jolted up into the air,"Clearmind!" She exclaimed.Futuresight nodded,unable to tear her eyes away from the perfect,beautiful dragonet who was far smaller than any dragonet born so far.Aura smiled and scooped up the young one.She held her close through the night,in her comfortable tree house.As the three moons,all completely full,rose high into the sky above the young dragonet.


	2. First Day

Chapter One:

Clearmind hovered in the air beside her mother and father.It was massive and above all beautiful.It was a huge school made out of quarts.The front pillars had vines twining around them with moonstone dotting the walls.There was a large glass dome roof in the center with several other places surrounding it."You sure you want to leave me here?" She glanced up at her mother.The Emerald Hills School was so huge that Clearmind wasn't sure she'd even find the entrance door had there not been dragonets walking in.She'd luckily learned how to block out all the constant thoughts in everyones mind without trying.Aura looked at her with excitement."But wont this be fun for you? I never got to go to school,so I don't know what it's like,but I always wanted to! Now you can go to school and make lots of friends!" _Or enemies..._ Clearmind thought unhappily."Now go on!" Her mother said hugging Clearmind one last time and then letting her go.She flew down to the school with all eyes on her.She focused on one IceWings mind, _Wow....She's pretty..._ was all that ran through anyones mind. She sighed and folded her wings and was about to head through the glass door only to have a MudWing stop her just to open the door for her."Um...Thank you." She said and he bowed. She didn't like being treated like royalty though she knew that she was technically a princess and had every right to be the heir RainWing-NightWing throne.She walked up to a friendly looking SkyWing who was organizing scrolls with a SeaWing at the front desk."Um...Ma'am." Clearmind said cautiously."Yes?" The SkyWing perked up."Which dormitory will I be in?" Clearmind asked."Huh? OH! Right,Right." She sifted through scrolls and pulled one out labeled "Student Dormitory Scroll". She unrolled it and looked back up at Clearmind,"What's your name?" She asked."Clearmind." She answer simply.The SkyWing looked back down and scanned the scroll."Hmm...The dorm labeled 'A3' alright?" She said.Clearmind nodded and bustled away without any dragon or dragonet looking at where she was shuffling off to.The marble had gold veins through it and clicked under her talons.The torches lit up all of the halls.Stopping at the dorm 'A3' Clearmind paused before going in.She opened the wooden door to the entrance.Inside was a SeaWing,RainWing,MudWing,IceWing,and a NightWing. She looked at the beds they'd already claimed.The SeaWing's bed was mad of soft sea materials that Clearmind didn't recognize.The IceWings had a never-melting ice bed.The MudWing had a pit of mud rather than a bed.The RainWing had a hammock,leaving another hammock for Clearmind,and the NightWing had a mossy bed."Hi there!" The SeaWing waved her talons to her.The RainWing had cheerful pink spread across his scales.The IceWing looked at her with observing eyes.The MudWing waved her muddy talons.The NightWing shifted himself a bit to be more comfortable."Nervous huh?" The IceWing guessed."A l-little...I'll get o-over it." Clearmind said.The RainWing marched over to her,for a second it looked like he was going to hit her.Instead her picked Clearmind up and set her in the hammock."We'll get to know each other tomorrow." The IceWing said. _Maybe your more interesting to me than you may have thought..._ The IceWing pondered while looking into Clearmind's eyes.What was that supposed to mean? She rolled over and faced the wall.Determined to sleep until the sun came up.


	3. First Class And Uprising Worry

Chapter Two:

Their teacher was a happy-go-lucky NightWing named Scrollreader.The IceWing was Sleet, The RainWing was Guava,The NightWing was Dreamchaser,The MudWing was Silt,And the SeaWing was Dolphin.They were sitting on colored pillows.Clearmind's was lavender,Silt's was brown,Dolphin's was blue,Dreamchaser's was black,Guava's was green,like him,and then Sleet's was white-blue.Each color was chosen just for them."So that's why your so shy?" Sleet asked Clearmind as she finished her story about how she'd only escaped death because the stranger that attacked her was killed by a panther.Clearmind shifted slightly and nodded."I would be too." Silt said."Not me! I'm brave!" Dolphin stood up proud."Maybe not my brother Stingray,But I'm brave!" Dolphin lashed her tail.Guava sneaked up behind Dolphin and started making high-pitch shrieking-like-he's-in-pain noises.Dolphin started whirling around trying to find what was making the sound,everytime Guava made it she'd jump."Not scared huh?" He whispered in her ear."Did you hear that?" Dolphin said jumping again with her wings spread wide.Clearmind and the others went along with it,"No,You okay?" She asked instead of saying yes."Wait...Where's Guava?" She asked.Scrollreader looked interested and amused and she didn't say anything."He's the one doing this...Isn't he?" Dolphin said."N-no....AH!!! WHERE IS GUAVA!!! SOMEONE MUST'VE GOT HIM!!!" Silt screamed.Scrollreader was drowning a giggle.When Dolphin wasn't looking Clearmind shifted her scales to be invisible."AH!! CLEARMIND IS GONE TOO!!!" Sleet screamed.That really got to Dolphin.Usually Sleet seemed emotionless and since he was screaming it really scared her.She was shivering.Clearmind threw on a raspy,wispy,eerie voice that sounded nothing like her."Not scared you say?" She hiss-laughed in the strange voice.Dolphin opened her mouth and began to scream and Clearmind snuck up behind her,turned her scales shadowy black added blood splatter features.She then covered Dolphin's mouth and slung her,not enough to hurt her,to the ground.She had a sharp,toothy,grin at Dolphin and twitched her eye to completely sell the crazed dragon look.Dolphin screamed really loud and Scrollreader burst out laughing so hard tears began to leak down from her eyes.Clearmind laughed in the creepy breathy voice but it changed next to her normal voice as her scales shifted."NOT. FUNNY." Dolphin yelled when Clearmind let her up."You said you wouldn't ever be scared!" Sleet said laughing.Dolphin frowned and her eyes watered a bit.Clearmind wrapped a wing over Dolphin."It's okay,We can all be scared sometimes,It's not like it's abnormal." Clearmind said watching Guava melt into view.Dolphin sniffed and shoved Clearmind's wing away."I have no doubt your strong." Clearmind reassured her. You...Don't?... ran through Dolphin's mind.Clearmind shifted on her pillow."Go on,After that presentation,you deserve some lunch." Scrollreader said wiping away tears of laughter.Clearmind nodded and headed off to the lunch room with the other five following her pawsteps.

Roasted Cow,Chicken,Lizards,Sheep,Pigs,and multipule other foods were decked out on a quartz counter.Marble tables were everywhere and it was full of dragons.A RainWing,about 20 years,was busily squeezing fruit into juice,and taking out the pulp.Little wooden cups held the liquid.Guava bustled over to the fruit counter.Sleet paused a moment and spoke to Dreamchaser for a moment.Dreamchaser flicked his tail to Clearmind and asked a question. Clearmind tried to listen to their thoughts but they probably guessed she'd do that and instead filled their mind with other things,not revolving around the conversation.Sleet hung his head low and it swayed a bit.Dreamchaser lifted Sleet's head up and said something that made Sleet stand like a proud-to-be-IceWing.Clearmind looked away before they could watch her trying to eaves drop.She fluttered over,so used to eating fruit she'd grabbed a mango rather than meat as most NightWings reached for sheep,she just grabbed the fruit though she was looked at funny.She could've eaten anything,she wasn't JUST a NightWing after all,but a proud SevenWing.She landed by a marble table.She wanted to go outside and fly around a bit today.She finished eating her mango and stretched her wings."I'm gonna head outside." Clearmind said."I'll come." Sleet said."Sure,Better to go in pairs right?" She said and began hastily making her way out of the lunch room.She turned down several halls and made it out to the balcony on the second floor,more of a flying in-and-out thing.The rooms had changed since last night,Clearmind and her friends had been moved to B7 over night.They're beds looked the same,but they were on the second floor.The balcony was attached to their room,as was everyone's on the second floor.She walked out onto it.She looked up.A loud boom of thunder sent her rocketing inside and launching herself onto her hammock."Scared of thunder?" Sleet said."You weren't with me when lightning struck a tree in the Rain forest and killed three dragonets who were playing under it...Including singing my tail with flames that covered five miles of the Rain forest..." She shuddered.Sleet began to blink for a second."Well,My mom was almost killed in a blizzard? Does that count?" He turned his head side ways."You. Have. No. Idea." Clearmind said.He grinned."Oh there's something to smile about? Shoudn't you tell Guava?" Clearmind said sarcastically.Sleet chuckled. _Huh...Something about this dragon...._ ran through his mind.She stopped herself from asking what it was about her.Even if she would've it wouldn't have been two words out of her mouth until her friends strolled in.She wanted to whirl herself back into Sleet's thoughts but they were covered now by a chilling feeling.She shut out everyone's thoughts again.She shifted slightly.The others presence wasn't something that made her uncomfortable,But Dolphin's presence that made her want to curl in a ball.Uncomfortably laying do near the balcony,but the rain couldn't touch her."Hey,You've always had this..." Sleet said and began spinning his talons in the air."Oh,What we were talking about at lunch?" Dreamchaser asked him."Yeah," Sleet said,nodding."Oh,He means you always had this accent about you Clearmind." Dreamchaser explained.(Clearmind has a some-what British accent, making her sound elegant and stand out from the rest) She looked at Dreamchaser and Sleet and blinked."Yup...You always have." Silt said tapping her chin with her claw."You kinda minus a few letters with your accent." Dolphin said."Uh...Like what?" She asked."Like when you say water it sounds like your saying Wa-ar but not...Not war...and not water..." Dolphin said."WELL I'M SORRY!" Clearmind said turning to the wall."Not that it's bad! I like it,We all do!" Dolphin threw in quickly.Clearmind searched her thoughts, _Oh Three_ Moons! _No! Don't loose another friend!!!_ trained through her mind.Clearmind sighed."You know,Your actually more gentle than any dragon I know,You don't even like to hurt animals! You would rather starve than hunt!" Guava threw in.Clearmind thought about that,He was right.She used to stay so still birds could land on her snout.She paused."I'm not mad at any one." Clearmind said.Though she felt something was deeply off in her soul.Something made short plumes of angry flames awaken at any given moment.She glanced at her scales."What is it?" Sleet asked."Actually guys...Something might be wrong with Clearmind." Guava said."Why?" Dolphin asked.Silt tilted her head."She doesn't normally act like this...She's way kinder than she's acted ever since she's got to this school." Dreamchaser said."Yeah...And WAY more shy." Guava added."This is the culprit.She glanced at her ankle.A sharp purple triangle stone jutted out.A dried stream of blood around it.She'd guessed it'd been there since the night before she headed to school.She pried it out and all anger washed away.Though being shy was coming back a bit,she swallowed it down.She glanced at the rock,she'd found the source of her problem,but the real question was.Who put it there?


	4. A Dream,A Horrible Dream

Chapter Three:

Whoever did it had to be an animus.She thought about all the animus dragons.She'd been one when she was young but she locked it all away in a gem and buried it far underground so she wasn't really an animus anymore.She tossed and turned in her hammock.She remembered her SeaWing cousin she'd gone to visit,he was part of the SeaWing royal family. He was an animus dragon.But he'd put it in a pearl and buried it too,it was irretrievable.She almost rolled out of her hammock.She rolled back to face the wall.What about Deepthinker? Her NightWing cousin.Deepthinker wasn't an animus,but maybe she'd got it from someone. She pondered a moment and then shrugged.Couldn't be her.She thought a few more minutes.A thought panged in her mind.Her cousin,Crystalmaker,was an animus and had strictly said,'You'll never ever make friends and I'll assure you don't!' before Clearmind had flown to school.It seemed like something she'd do.The stone was horrible.Clearmind had given it to the SkyWing at the desk,who'd put it into the,"Work-In-Progress Animus Scrolls" drawer.Finally Clearmind could close her eyes and fall asleep.

The jungle,she was home.Crystalmaker was sitting with a mysterious SandWing."What do you want?!" Crystalmaker hissed."I need you to complete this list of items to enchant for me. It will help you too." The SandWing said,with a slight hiss to her voice."Why should I do that for you?" Crystalmaker went back a step.She fingered her crystal earrings nervously."Just because you could." The SandWing said sitting up pleasantly.Yes,Clearmind was sure of it now.It was a SandWing who'd died one hundred years ago.She'd been put to death for finding all the animus dragons and picking them off one by one,promising them greatness as a reward for enchanting things,but before they could ever be rewarded they lost their souls, becoming homicidal.She'd once been the first SandWing animus,but she'd lost her soul before she could have eggs.And she'd gathered a whole army of homicidal dragons to wadge war on the world."Pff! I'm not going to enchant stuff for you cause I can! That'd be stupid!" Crystalmaker shoved her head up.For a second Clearmind was actually happy that she was more stuck-up and acted better than everyone else."Well..." The SandWing began.Clearmind felt her stomach flip."What if you could be Queen? Queen Crystalmaker of the NightWings and RainWings?" The SandWing haggled.Clearmind remembered the SandWings name,It was Dustdevil.She was named because she used to whirl dust around in a circle."Hmm..." Her cousin thought for a moment.A flicker of interest passed through her eyes and Dustdevil smiled grimly."Sure." Crystalmaker agreed.Clearmind had so many questions,like "How is she back?" And "Is this really happening?" And "Why am I seeing this?" And also "Why? Why? Why me? Why?!" She turned as the dream melted around her.Clearmind tried to call out to her cousin but her voice never made it.Crystalmaker and Dustdevil whirled out of view and she woke up.There in her talons,a dream visitor.


	5. Animus Again,Dreams Of An Animus

Chapter Four:

Clearmind flew frantically to the Rainforest,there was something she needed.The trees were right in front of her now.She swooped down.Dreamchaser was fumbling with his talons as he landed.She dug quickly at the dirt.This was just the border of the Rainforest,but it was brimming with life.The three moons shone,illuminating the sky and her.Something glinted that wasn't rock or dirt.She pried it up.She'd made her retrievable,it was the animus gem.She grabbed it."With these words,and this command,you shall come back to me," She whispered to the gem,her heart racing."I command you to come back to me and make me an animus again BUT never make me lose my soul!" She commanded.A trail of smoke rose from the glowing jewel and went straight to her,gaining her powers back but never making her evil. She froze a moment,it was a normal jewel now.It didn't matter she punctured a quick hole in it and began to form it into a earring.She took off one of her regular gold earrings and replaced it with the amethyst.She spread her wings,realizing what time it was.The sun rose on the horizon."Lets go..." She said,that was the first she'd spoken in a long time.Dreamchaser nodded and followed quickly as she lifted into the sky.

Landing back at school was tough.Her vision was bleary from having no sleep but school classes were already starting.She walked into class,stumbling a bit,making Scrollreader look up.Clearmind rolled onto her pillow and struggled to sit upright.She'd grabbed a matching amethyst earring for her other side so it didn't look weird."Alright...Dragonets! We are going to practice writing today!" Scrollreader said with more enthusiasm than he felt.She passed everyone a scroll and inkwells.He began to recite what they would have to try hard to write down correctly.Clearmind tried not to act like she missed her bed,or that she felt she'd be more comfortable being read to.She focused and used the thought of the dream visitor to keep her mind awake.When Scrollreader finally dismissed class,Clearmind was practically asleep.She wanted to wait until night fall to sleep so she just went to her dorm and sat on the balcony,waiting for the stars to come out.When the three moons were half way in the sky she clambered into her hammock.She turned away from everyone to face the wall and grabbed the dream visitor.She held it to her head a whispered,"Crystalmaker." A dream bloomed around her.Flowers scattered below Clearmind's talons.Lanterns made with colored paper hung all around Crystalmaker.She was wearing a crown and looking into a mirror."Ahem! Crystalmaker!" Clearmind called out."What?! Oh...It's just you Clearmind..." She hissed and glanced back in the mirror,straightening her crown and studying herself."Stop...Dustdevil isn't going to make you queen." Clearmind warned."Dustdevil! You mean that evil SandWing oh please,I'd never listen to her,I have been talking to a SandWing named Dusty though..." She paused but then threw away her thoughts.It had only just occurred to her that Dustdevil would use another cover name."But Dusty is Dustdevil..." Clearmind said."Non-" She stopped glancing it the mirror.She looked at her talons."Oh..." Crystalmaker said,wings dropping."I feel ashamed...All I wanted was to be queen,I guess that stopped me from seeing through Dustdevil's fake name." Crystal maker stared sadly down."Hey,You can be the heir instead of me," Clearmind offered."What!?" Crystalmaker said,looking at Clearmind with disbelief."I thought about it and well,I don't want to have a queen's job," Clearmind said,flexing her wings.Crystalmakers dream changed to a more peaceful version of her dream.Instead of admiring herself and having a gold crown,she had a flower crown and a carved wood staff. Instead of lanterns there were bio-luminescent mushrooms around her."This is what I'd imagine," Crystalmaker said."It's lovely," Clearmind said."I've changed my mind about you. You could make lots of friends," Crystalmaker said.Clearmind watched as Crystalmaker waved good bye and the dream dissipated.She held the dream visitor,the moons were at the same places in the sky.She knew what she had to do next.Gathering all her strength she held the dream visitor up to her head and muttered,"Dustdevil."


	6. The Perfect End

Chapter Five:

A tomb of sand stone was around Dustdevil."I saw what you did to Crystalmaker,Clearmind. Now she wont listen to me." She hissed."That's good." Clearmind said."Not at all." Dustdevil lashed her tail."It's taken me one hundred years to find out how to reach other dragons! I only live in the dream word now,those bloody squid brains!" Dustdevil yelled. Was that SeaWing cursing? Clearmind thought.Dustdevil sighed.There was a table full of jotted down markings with slashed paintings of Queen Thorn,the old SandWing queen.Clearmind had to stop herself from shivering.Dustdevil's dead body was on the sand stone slab but there was a identical copy right in front of her,living and breathing.Clearmind wouldn't let her wings tremble."Wait." A thought struck her."You say you live in the dream world?" Clearmind asked the thought clattering in her brain as if a shiny round,flat peice of gold had been dropped on the ground."Yes? So?" Dustdevil lashed."You can't kill me in the dream world,I'll just wake up,Perfectly alive," I hope Clearmind added mentaly.Dustdevil rolled her eyes,"Yes,SO?" She hissed again."But...I can kill you..." Clearmind added,then lunged quickly at the SandWing.

Terror flashed in Dustdevil's black eyes.Clearmind shot poison in Dustdevil eyes.Dustdevil reeled back and hit her with her poisonous barb. UH-OH! Clearmind thought as pain climbed through her,leaving a mark over her eyes.She pretended it didn't hurt but pain screamed through her veins.She shot more and more venom at Dustdevil until the SandWing collapsed, She only knew she was dead when the dream melted around her,but when she woke up,a large slash was over her eye,and her scales were turning black.She'd been hurt in both the dream world and in the real world.

Sleet was rushing her to the infirmary.A SandWing who'd been named Desert looked horrified.She was set down on a table."Hold on..." Clearsight said.She noticed her mother and father in the corner of her eye.Clearmind plucked off one of her scales and muttered, "I will change,I will be a SevenWing but only show NightWing and SeaWing,Still holding all my powers,And I shall still shift my scales like a RainWing." She said.A Burst of purple smoke rose from the scale.It wrapped around her her her scales shot NightWing black.Her RainWing spines Turned into SeaWing spines.Her SeaWing markings turned purple.Under her wings it turned violet like her marks.Her eyes turned parti-eyed one half blue,the other violet,in both eyes.The silver scales turned brighter and blue-green veins ran through it.The IceWing dots along her back faded.Closing her eyes,colorful dots of flame formed around her.She extended her wings.A bit of each colored fire flew to her,releasing her of her accent she'd been stuck with.Her final power,it had come to her.She was now complete.And she was now perfect in this world of terror,She'd protect those who would care.That was her job.


End file.
